The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies
by Arquellania
Summary: Seven ficlets. Seven stages. Seven different feelings Chuck Bass has during the progression of his relationship with Blair Waldorf. Blair/Chuck
1. Shock

**The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies**

**Part 1 – Shock**

**--**

Chuck Bass stood at Blair Waldorf's bedroom doorway awkwardly, looking at the gorgeous girl with her porcelain skin staring at him with her deep brown eyes.

She had said forgiveness was a long process. She said he only caused misery. And it all came down to this.

She was clearly waiting for something.

It was the middle of fall. Chuck snorted at the thought. It had taken this long.

She just stood up and caressed his cheek softly, giving him a slight smile under the hard exterior. She was still waiting, but she knew it would come eventually. She didn't need to ask for the words.

And then he just cleared his throat and said it.

"I love you, Blair."

He felt like going into cardiac arrest. First, he only ever addressed her as Waldorf to her face…And…Wait. Did he just say he loved her?

And she just finally let loose and laughed the tiniest of laughs.

"I love you too." She was still caressing his cheek. His stomach fluttered furiously. He held back a groan.

And then it seemed like forever until Blair finally gave in. Their noses touched first, and for a few moments, everything stopped moving.

She finally breathed in and softly touched his lips. It was something that he had craved for months; it was something that he would never forget.

They broke apart. She laughed again.

"I really needed that."

And then he kissed her with the full force and passion that they had been branded with. His heartbeat had quickened about three times its normal rate.

He might have been going into cardiac arrest, but he didn't give a damn.

He got the one person he wanted.

She was the one person he had publicly displayed his genuine affections for.

She was the one person that he had sex with more than once.

She was the one person that made him feel those damn butterflies.

She was the one person that he had professed his love to.

She was the one person he could call home.

--

**Author's Note:** This is going to be my first set of ficlets on Blair and Chuck, of course. They follow the dates of Season 2, so we're talking before Thanksgiving right now.

The next part, Guilt, will take place during…Thanksgiving!

So let me know if you'll actually read the rest. I'm dying for reviews. Thanks, Cass


	2. Guilt

**The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies**

**Part 2 – Guilt**

**--**

"So, we actually managed to escape our houses to eat…fast food." Blair laughed. She ate a fry. This was the farthest from the all time low she was at last Thanksgiving.

"Would you honestly want to go to a stuffy restaurant to eat overcooked turkey?" Chuck raised his eyebrow playfully as he ate a fry himself.

"I suddenly love it here." Blair rolled her eyes in sarcasm. Chuck seemed slightly hurt. "I'm kidding." And she was.

She laughed out of nowhere. He looked at her inquisitively. "I just remembered that we together last Thanksgiving."

"We were a couple?" It was a mix between a statement and a question.

"Yes," She rolled her eyes again and ate another fry. "I didn't see you, though."

"I was busy," He said quickly. He looked at the tablecloth, pretending to be interested.

"Doing what?" And Chuck knew he had instantly been caught.

And so Chuck told her the Thanksgiving of 07 prostitute story. Blair's face fell farther down with every word.

--

"That was interesting." Blair was deathly pale as she gathered her things to leave."I have to go."

He stood up and stopped her.

"Blair, I know I don't deserve you." Blair was taken aback by this. "And I probably never will."

He just felt like a piece of crap. He was in an actual, albeit short, relationship with Blair at the time and he had still gone on his annual prostitute hunt.

Blair just looked down and shook her head.

"It's not that, sweetie." Chuck was taken aback by the nickname. "I always thought I never deserved you."

"What?" Chuck was confused.

"That day I told Serena I was using you." Blair said quickly and guiltily.

"Were you?" It was all he could ask.

"No," Blair shook her head. "I didn't want it that way at first but it ended that way."

"Oh," He was surprised by the answer.

"I didn't want to admit to myself that I had butterflies." She gave him a soft and innocent look.

"Oh," He said again. He didn't know what to say.

She laughed then. "Then I guess we don't deserve each other."

"We're even." Chuck extended his hand and Blair shook it. They started laughing again.

"But I do actually have to go." She laughed harder. "Eleanor's freaking out about the party."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "Bye, sweetie." She answered her ringing phone and rushed out.

Chuck paid for the check. Sweetie. Eh, he would get used to it.

--

**Author's Note:** This was actually more of a softer part to the set. I wanted to make Thanksgiving one of the softer ones.

The next one, Fear, is about Christmas. D

Review! Thanks, Cass (And if you don't like semi-spoilers, don't read the postscript.)

--

P.S: And I happened to hear that there is going to be an episode for Thanksgiving and one for Christmas again. I didn't find Blair Waldorf Must Pie (one of my favorites) or Roman Holiday to be bad, so this might be something to look forward to!


	3. Fear

**The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies**

**Part 3 – Fear**

**Summary: **Chuck learns how to have a merry Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

They were all congregating in the van der Bass common room. Nate, Serena, Dan, Blair, Chuck.

His father had lifted the ban on Christmas trees. Chuck snorted to himself, wondering about the magical change in state of mind.

Speaking of Bart…He was in the doorway with Lily by his side. They'd been way too close these past few days.

He walked over to Serena awkwardly. She held up her hand.

"Chuck, if it's something incredibly perverted, neither I nor your girlfriend want to hear it."

Chuck merely rolled his eyes. "I was wondering what the hell is going on with those two." He motioned his head inconspicuously to the aging couple.

"Oh, come on, you know." Serena said dimwittedly.

"No, Virgin Mary, I don't."

"Do you not remember last Christmas?" Serena just shook her head. "Oh, right. You came off the jet from Monaco drunk off your ass."

"Just tell me what the hell is going on." Chuck gritted his teeth.

Serena just sighed at him. "They got engaged last Christmas. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Chuck stuttered. "Of course." He just walked away in the same awkward fashion.

Blair was messing around with Nate. They'd sure become fast friends again.

She looked at Bart and Lily with some sort of indecipherable expression. Then her face just turned soft.

Chuck's heart dropped into his stomach. No. This was bad. This was horrible.

He didn't want this. He didn't need this. He was terrified of this.

So he just cleared his throat and walked over to her.

"Blair, can I talk to you?"

Blair blushed. "Sure." She tugged on Nate's tie one more time then followed Chuck into the kitchen.

--

"Look, Blair, I don't think-" He cleared his throat again. "-I don't think I can make a big commitment like you can."

"What are you talking about?" Blair turned pale. Her red dress seemed a bit tighter around her body. Chuck bit his tongue and restrained himself.

"I saw the way you were looking at Bart and Lily-"

She giggled. "What exactly did you think I was doing?"

"I thought you were looking to get engaged-"

"That is far from the truth." Blair's giggles turned into laughter.

"Why were you looking at them, then?" Chuck challenged.

"It's like your father owns Lily," Blair stopped at this. "I just don't want that to be me." She looks away for a moment.

Then she looked at him and cupped his chin softly. "I just want you to know that you're nothing like your father." She whispered. "You're a good person, Chuck."

She kissed him ever so slightly on the lips and smiled.

"Now, enough of the emotional stuff." She flipped her hair and was back to normal. "I have a couple ideas that would make your Christmas very merry."

Chuck was relieved. It was a merry Christmas indeed.

--

**Author's Note:** After reading the description for the eighth episode of Season 2, I decided to whip this up. What CB stuff is in the description…I will not mention!

This part was really all about Blair's honesty.

The next part, Depression, is about New Year's Eve. I'm just going through the major holidays. XD


	4. Depression

**The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies**

**Part 4 – Depression**

**--**

**Summary: **Chuck learns that with the coming of a new year, change is around the corner.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

"I really don't know what to say." Blair just shook her head repeatedly. "I have to go." She grabbed her bag, flung the door open, and sped out of the doorway.

The door slammed behind her.

Chuck threw his scotch glass at the bar mirror, watching it shatter into thousands of pieces. Glass shards rained everywhere.

He was tired of this. Tired of all of it.

--

He thought she knew. He thought she knew everything.

What happened when he abandoned her at the heliport. Amelia. But she hadn't known anything.

He decided to slip it into casual conversation. She got frantic.

And then she left abruptly.

He stayed in his room for hours. It felt like days.

That went on until Serena came in.

"We have to go, Chuck."

He nodded slowly, acknowledging her presence. He didn't want to go, but he had to.

--

He felt like the biggest outsider, standing in the middle of the Waldorf penthouse. All he was doing was staring at a gorgeous eighteen-year-old girl speaking to her best friend. That's all he had to do in order to become an outsider. He had messed up.

The sad thing was he didn't know if he was able to fix it.

--

It was around eleven-thirty when Serena came around to talk to him.

"So, you told her." Her voice was full of disappointment.

"I thought you had already," He sighed. "You _did_ catch me with her, after all."

"Do you really think I had the heart to tell her?" Serena just shook her head. "She was already so hurt by the fact that you hadn't shown."

There was a long silence until Chuck spoke again.

"Do you think I can fix it?"

Serena snorted. "If there's anyone who can do the impossible, it's Chuck Bass."

He nodded and gained the confidence to go up to her out on the balcony and sort things out.

--

She didn't turn around, but she felt him behind her. They had some sort of odd intuition in that way.

"Why did you tell me now?" Her voice was soft but not challenging. It was weak.

"I thought you knew." He finally voiced his thoughts out.

That was when she chose to turn around.

"Look, I just was so caught up in my idea of this relationship being perfect." Her voice broke. "I didn't think about all the things that happened when we weren't together."

She looked up at the sky.

"Today's the day for change, right?" She took a deep breath. "I think the concept of forgive and forget should tie in quite nicely."

"I don't want this to be something that's going to come back up and bite us in the ass, Blair," Chuck said quickly. "I need you to tell me that it's okay."

She thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"It's fine, I promise," She looked into his eyes. "But you have to come out a changed man this year."

He took a deep breath and gave in. "Fine."

"That's not good enough." She looked at him seriously. "You have to promise me."

He looked at her with his sharp eyes.

"Blair Waldorf, I promise I will change."

"Good." She held up her martini glass and clanked it with his scotch glass.

He headed for her lips, but she put her finger on his.

"Sorry, my lips are off-limits until the New Year rings in."

He huffed and looked at his watch. Two minutes.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Sorry." She said playfully and shrugged her shoulder. "Rules are rules."

Those two minutes felt like days. Time seemed to go slow for Chuck today.

His watch rang. Fireworks bolted into the sky. Confetti covered the Waldorf penthouse.

"I believe the New Year has come." Blair grinned. "Now, kiss me."

Their lips met for what seemed like the infinite time. With the coming of a New Year, change was imminent.

And for the first time, Chuck Bass was ready for it.

--

**Author's Note:** I know, I took forever with this chapter! I'm so sorry. But I did start working on Part 5.

It's Denial, and it takes place during Valentine's Day. I promise this is the last major holiday the story revolves around. XD

Reviews are peace, love, and happiness! Thanks, Cass


	5. Denial

**The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies**

**Part 5- Denial**

**--**

**Summary:** Valentine's Day has never been Chuck's thing, considering he's never celebrated it with a girlfriend.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

"Chuck."

Chuck looked up from his physics book. Blair made him study for the exam tomorrow.

"What, Serena?"

"What did you get Blair for Valentine's Day?"

Chuck froze. "_What?"_

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Serena set her own physics book down. "You _did_ get her something, right?"

Chuck couldn't look her in the eye. "Yeah. Sure."

It was Serena's turn to freeze. "You _forgot,_ didn't you?"

Chuck finally looked at her. "What did you expect? I've never had a girlfriend before!"

Serena started laughing. "You are _so_ dead."

"Oh, no, I'm not." He took out his phone. "The night is still young."

"Arthur, send the limo. We're going to the jewelers."

Serena giggled as Chuck put on his jacket. "Have fun."

Chuck threw Serena's jacket at her. "Didn't you hear? You're coming with me."

--

"Chuck, it's gorgeous." Serena sighed. "She's going to really love it."

"Really?"

"Yes," Serena nodded her head furiously. "You're pretty good at this."

"Good to know." Chuck grinned in satisfaction.

--

He slipped her first gift into her locker before she got there. It was the first time he was actually early for school.

He slipped behind a corner and waited for her.

She arrived about thirty minutes early. Her first destination was always her locker; Chuck knew that.

She opened her locker to a small bouquet of white hydrangeas.

Chuck recalled the letter he had written to her as she giggled.

_You favorite flowers in white._

_They represent the purity…you had ages ago._

_But wait- there's more._

_-C_

--

The second gift was on her desk first period. She had A.P. Literature, which Chuck _definitely_ didn't have. She had Nelly Yuki deliver the gift.

He didn't see her face this time, but he could picture her large grin when she opened her next gift.

It was a custom black and red striped enV2 with Blair's initials carved in the back. He had already signed her up for alerts from Gossip Girl.

There was also a small butterfly carved in the corner. She appreciated the small details.

She was always complaining that her cell phone wasn't original. Now she had no reason to complain.

_You like being informed. You like being different._

_Now you have both._

_I'm not done yet._

_-C_

--

Her next gift was plopped on her usual seat in the library by him personally.

He slipped out as soon as she entered through the other door.

--

It was a dark red Chanel bag, obviously custom-made as well.

The clasp around the bag was made of a B and a W.

There was an original Breakfast at Tiffany's script signed by Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard and a first edition book signed by Truman Capote.

There was also a small vial of dark red liquid. It was made of vanilla, lavender, and cinnamon.

Blair's initials also happened to be carved in the vial.

_The world is yours._

_Well, at least your favorite brand and movie are._

_You needed a signature scent. You got one._

_My work is never done._

_-C_

--

There was another gift in her locker by the end of the day.

It was a gorgeous black and white headband with diamonds and rubies sewn in.

There was also a quaint bow on the side, her signature.

_No Blair Waldorf event is complete without a headband._

_Home awaits._

_-C_

--

The last few gifts were easier to place.

There was one in front of her elevator.

Black Jimmy Choo pumps with a red heel. There was only one pair of those heels, owned by Tamara Mellon herself.

Well, now there were two.

_I worked my magic._

_I know you've wanted those heels since you were ten._

_Now you can have them._

_-C_

--

The next was laid on her bed. It was an Oscar de la Renta dress.

Blair had once told him what she pictured her dream dress would be.

It was a gorgeous backless red dress that faded into black with Swarovski crystals sewn into the seams.

And that was exactly what was there.

_Dreams do come true._

_There's three more things – look around._

_-C_

--

The next gift was on her desk. It was a monarch butterfly in a crystalline mini greenhouse.

_The monarch butterfly is toxic._

_But it is both endearing and tempting._

_They're kind of like you._

_-C_

--

The last gift in her room was dark chocolate and white chocolate covered strawberries set on her nightstand.

_Enjoy your sugar._

_I'll be dropping by soon with your last gift._

_-C_

--

He entered when she had just finished her fourth strawberry.

She turned around and smiled, walking towards him. She was wearing the Oscar de la Renta dress.

"Not bad, Bass," She smiled brightly. Then she smirked. "But Serena did tell me you forgot."

_Dammit._

"But, I'm just going to think that you're just denying you have a girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. "The gifts were pretty amazing, anyway."

He had to smirk at that.

"I'm not done yet."

His hand revealed a jewelry box.

"This is so reminiscent of my birthday." Blair laughed.

He opened the box to reveal a necklace with a diamond and silver chain and a heart-shaped red diamond in the center. The red diamond was outlined with pink diamond.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "Are you aware that you're giving me a necklace worth millions of dollars?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I was looking forward to a thank you."

Blair backed away. "Chuck, I can't accept this."

Chuck stepped forward. "Yes you can."

And she smiled because it was reminiscent of the first time of vulnerability in their relationship. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well, then, thank you," She said slowly. She then turned around and held up her hair.

Chuck clasped the necklace around her neck.

Maybe he was in denial. But as long as he saved his ass, did it really matter?

--

**Author's Note: **I found this part really lame, but I hope to pick it up with Anger, which centers around _two_ major events. One is their high school graduation. The other is a secret, but…It's what makes Chuck angry. XD

Sorry, that's all I'm going to say. But please review this very lame chapter. I'm begging you! Thanks, Cass


	6. Anger

**The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies**

**Part 6 – Anger**

**--**

**Summary:** A life ends, and Chuck's new one begins.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

He took one last glance at himself in the mirror, and then at his graduation gown hanging in front of his closet. He hated the damn thing now. He wanted to burn it. He wanted to do anything to avoid it.

Blair had always said that black suited him; she sometimes hated the loud colors he wore. He would give anything to wear them today. But apparently, it would be inappropriate.

His girlfriend arrived, also dressed in black. She hadn't said she was sorry; she knew Chuck wasn't looking for pity. But she approached him without any sense of hesitancy and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly. He turned from the mirror and faced her.

He just looked. No morning kiss. Nothing. And then he was led out of his bedroom to the real world.

--

It was gray outside. It was the kind of day where you stayed in and stared at the people on the streets who dared to venture out. But this was the one day that Chuck couldn't hide his face, even though he desperately wanted to.

Blair's hand was still tightly wrapped around his. The priest was reciting words mechanically from his book of psalms. Chuck snorted. His family was hardly religious. Or happy, really. Maybe once upon a time before he was born.

Serena and Eric were on the other side of the coffin. They had blank expressions, though Serena's eyes were red rimmed. Lily's mascara was running and she was just shaking her head, as if this was some alternate reality.

The coffin was lowered, and people began to scatter. The crowd loosened and Chuck saw the one person that he didn't want to see. His anger boiled like hot lava when he locked eyes with Dan Humphrey.

He loosened from Blair's grip and stomped over to him. His father and sister were with him. Chuck's nose flared. This wasn't a fucking Humphrey family reunion. The only person from trashy Brooklyn he wanted here was Vanessa because she was an actual _friend_ of his and Nate's and not some piece of trash.

Dan turned away. Chuck yanked on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Why the hell are you here?" Chuck fumed. "You screw my father over and then you decide that you should come and mourn his death?"

Dan backed away. "Look, Chuck, I didn't mean to upset you-"

Chuck shoved him. "Then what did you want, play Candyland? Take a trip to Walt Disney World? What did you expect?"

Dan didn't retaliate. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Chuck gritted his teeth. "No, you're not sorry." He withdrew from the fight. "Just get your damn family out of here. I don't think my father would want Brooklyn trash surrounding his coffin."

He rushed through the bitterly quiet crowd and headed for the limo.  
--

"Chuck!" Blair called after him.

He turned sharply. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

She stayed her distance. "Why don't we…" She stopped for a moment. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't want to talk, Blair." Chuck opened the limo door and slammed it behind him, leaving his girlfriend to fend for herself.

--

He invested in Victrola again after all his troubles with Blair were solved. Some things he never wanted to let go of. Victrola was one of them.

But today he just stared at the dancers on the stage without a look of amusement on his face. He retreated from the club after an hour and tried to find something to better occupy his time.

--

He returned home to find Lily reading the will. It had been updated when he remarried, but the distribution of assets seemed questionable.

Chuck got the company and everything that came with it, including the funds pouring out. He got half of Bart's accounts, and Lily, Serena, and Eric each got a third of the rest.

It hadn't been finalized yet, but Chuck was not only confused but angered. He didn't want all the responsibility. He was only eighteen years old. His fucking birthright wasn't supposed to come for at least another thirty. This wasn't fair.

Lily grabbed an envelope from the stack of papers. She approached Chuck cautiously.

"Bart left you a letter." She held it out.

Chuck's face was hard as stone. "I don't want it."

Lily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Charles, please…It's your choice if you read it, but take the letter."

Chuck snatched it from her hands and headed for his room. He slammed the door behind him.

--

He lay on his bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. The letter was on his nightstand and his graduation gown was safely hidden in his closet.

His Yale acceptance letter was at the bottom of his shirt drawer. He still hadn't told Blair. He didn't really want to anymore.

Serena came in and sat next to him. She said nothing for a few minutes until she caught eye of the letter.

"Chuck, I know you're upset." Serena's blue eyes locked on him.

"That would be an understatement." Chuck looked at her. "What do you want?"

Serena puckered her lips. "Honestly, I don't care what the hell you do with your life," Her tone softened. "But I think that letter has just about everything you need so you don't fuck it up."

Chuck looked at her angrily. "You couldn't be any more blatant?"

Serena got up and headed for the door. "Just saying." She closed the door behind her.

--

The letter was dated from a month back. Chuck hoped it was a coincidence.

_April 19, 2009_

_Charles:_

_You must know that I'm not the sentimental type. I was unable to confront you with all of these things, so I'll write them down._

_Bass Industries will suffer without you. Victrola was your first investment; its potential has shown through. The company is in your hands now; I know you won't let me down. I saw your Yale acceptance letter; don't give up on that. You picked up your grades this year to be accepted in the first place, and you can run a business and have an education. Just be smart about it._

_You seem to have some involvement with Blair Waldorf. I will tell you one thing. Appreciate her. Do not take her for granted. I see so much of your mother in her. Strong, independent, but willing to do anything for the people she cares about. I had a substantial amount of time with Misty. I grew up with her and we were together for four years before we got married. When she died, things seemed to change. I know I've been frigid all these years. I don't blame you for her death. I apologize if it seemed that way._

_This idea might seem farfetched to you, but I bought your mother an engagement ring after only months of dating her. I was so sure that I would marry her. I'm not asking you to do the same, but it seemed like a decent suggestion. Your mother's engagement ring was quite unorthodox, though. I want Blair to have it, whether you marry her or not. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders, and I would expect no one less to have it._

_I just want you to be pleased with the decisions that you make in life. Enjoy it. Good things come to an end, whether you want them to or not. Do well. Do good. Be a Bass._

_ Your Father,_

_ Bart_

--

Chuck emptied the envelope to find his mother's engagement ring. It was absolutely gorgeous, but completely unorthodox. For one, it wasn't made of transparent diamond. It had two argyle diamonds, one in blue, and one in light green. Chuck was mesmerized.

The next thing that plopped out of the envelope was Bart's signet ring. It had a B on it, but that could stand for a number of things. Chuck pocketed both rings. He wasn't ready to digest all of it.

--

Blair came in his room around five in the afternoon. He had been laying in there for hours.

"Happy birthday." She held a box in her palm.

She remembered in the midst of all of it. He now had two reasons to despise his birthday, but Blair was obviously trying to make him forget about it.

She sat next to him on his bed and handed the box to him. He was hesitant for a few moments, but he slowly opened it to reveal the one thing he had coveted for years.

Inside the box was Blair's heart pin. She reached out for the pin and pinned it on his shirt sleeve.

He attacked her lips, feeling every inch of her with his hands. He stopped cold when he felt Blair's face was wet.

When they broke apart, he finally realized that her tears had mixed with his own.

--

The next night he headed out to his jeweler and picked out a ring.

He wouldn't use it for a few years, but he knew that he would be proposing to Blair Waldorf with it. One day. He hoped it would be soon.

He smiled to himself. When he got home, he took out his graduation gown again. The future was coming, and he was willing to accept it.

--

Graduation came quickly. The ceremony seemed rushed, but as soon as their caps hit the blue sky, Chuck rushed over to his girlfriend and placed his mother's ring on her right hand ring finger.

Blair looked at him for a moment, then examined the ring and saw the M.B. initials etched on the side. And she understood.

Blair was his one and only. His everything. Without her, he would be nothing.

--

**Author's Note:** Well, there's one last chapter left. The event should be pretty easy to figure out. Hopefully someone will get it!

It's going to be hard to say goodbye to this story; I loved writing it so much, and I have to say this part is my favorite so far.

Reviewing will save the world! Mine, anyway. Thanks, Cass


	7. Acceptance

**The Seven Stages of Love and Butterflies**

**Part 7 – Acceptance**

**--**

**Summary:** Two rings, two lives, and a never-ending amount of butterflies. This is where the story begins and does not end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Lyrics:** Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

--

They say some things are meant to be. Chuck Bass likes to think that Blair Waldorf was created for him, and vice versa. While their relationship was never perfect, their friendship was. The fact that it built up to something more, well, Chuck likes to think of that as fate.

It's been four years. Four years in a relationship no one believed would last for more than a week. But Chuck has learned to take the unexpected. In fact, the unexpected has made him who he is.

They graduate college in a couple of weeks. Both part of Yale's class of 2013. College was hell, but they enjoyed it on some level. Especially those late nights in their apartment – they shared one in New Haven – that were definitely not filled with study sessions. They definitely hadn't lost the passion in their relationship, which was probably the thing he was most afraid of.

They were relatively stable. Their first year was rocky, but after they had sorted out their squabbles, they coexisted peacefully. Most of the time, anyway.

--

It's coincidently his birthday. Blair said it was just ironic. He begs to differ. His birthday's not the best day in the world, but this might seemingly make it better.

Some things never change. And as Harold walks his daughter down the aisle, Chuck knows that she is just as beautiful as the day he met her. Gorgeous brown locks and ruby red lips. He can't see her through the veil, but he knows her that well.

--

They were talking yesterday as they were packing for their honeymoon. Chuck suggested Tuscany, and promised he wouldn't ditch again.

Blair packed her Oscar de la Renta dress from their first Valentine's Day. "Kids?"

Chuck grunted. "If you insist."

Blair threw a pillow at him. "Yes, I do insist."

Chuck feigned annoyance. "How many?"

Blair thought for a moment. "Two…" She thought again. "Wait, three…No, two-"

Chuck held his hand up. "How about zero?"

Blair stuck her tongue out. "You know you want kids. You just won't admit it."

Chuck puckered his lips. "As long as they're pretty. And as long as my daughter takes a vow of abstinence until she gets married."

Blair furrowed her brows. "So your sons can whore around Manhattan, but your daughters have to stay in their rooms and pray?"

Chuck stopped in his tracks, serious for a moment, and then started laughing. "Do you realize we're talking about kids that won't exist for a hell of a long time?"

Blair laughed too. "Good point." She started packing again then stopped.

"How long are we talking?"

--

Chuck smiles at the thought. He wants kids, but he's terrified as hell to have them. Then he remembers he's with Blair, and she forgives for most of his screw-ups. He's calmed.

--

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy, it seems._

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

--

He proposed to her, ironically enough, in his limo. He thought he might as well, considering it was where their relationship first began. They were back in New York for the holidays.

Blair's ring was just as unorthodox as Misty's. It had a large oval shaped purple diamond with an outline of red diamond. It actually cost more than anything he had ever gotten her, but he would never tell her that.

The proposal was rather unorthodox, in fact.

He just slid it on her finger inconspicuously when she was looking out the window.

She first thought that he was just trying to turn her on, and gave him an amused look. Then she examined her hand and then the ring. Then she just had a look of her shock on her face.

Chuck's mouth slowly transformed into a grin.

"Please?"

Blair puts her finger on her chin and thinks for a moment. Chuck wants to pee on himself. She's messing with him.

"I'd have to think about it…" She taps her chin.

"Blair." He's shaking.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll marry you."

"You sure?"

She laughs because she's heard that line one too many times.

"Absolutely."

Chuck can still picture the dirty things that happened in that limo after she said yes.

--

They'd had a small bicker over Blair's last name. She was completely set on having her name hyphenated.

"Bass."

"Waldorf-Bass!" She pouts then smiles innocently. "Please?"

"Nope."

Blair takes off her nightgown to reveal her band new La Perla underwear.

She smirks. "Fine." She walks up to him seductively.

She stops just short of touching his lips, and puts her finger on them.

"Then we're going celibate until we get married."

It was only February. The wedding was three months away.

"You're kidding."

"Sweetie, I went without sex for sixteen years, and then some after I broke up with you." Blair raises her eyebrows. "I can do it."

Chuck raises his hands up in defeat. She's got him in his weak spot. He'd rather life without water than sex.

"Fine. Waldorf-Bass it is."

Blair giggles in victory as she pecks his lips. "I always get my way."

--

Harold gives her away and she proceeds to her spot right in front of him. This is when he realizes that the game is finally over. Things are real, serious. And for the first time in his life, he isn't scared of that concept.

The ceremony passes by slowly. Chuck gets jittery until it's time for the vows.

Chuck's are short and sweet. "I fell in love with this girl when I was five years old. She was a gorgeous brunette with red lips and she had the need to be a princess. I never stopped loving that girl. And I'll keep on loving her. I'll keep on loving her until the day I die, and probably beyond that. There is nothing I want more in this life than to love this girl and be loved in return. She is my life, my everything. And she'll always be that."

Blair was a bit quirky as she said hers. "I wasn't always in love with my best friend, but when I did fall in love with him, I denied it. I became obsessed with trying not to love him. I wanted nothing more than to have him disappear. One day I realized that he wasn't going away. I accepted him for who he was. I accepted that I loved him. It was probably the best choice I ever made. It's one of the few things I don't regret. I will never regret loving Chuck Bass; I will accept him, his love, and all that he has given me."

Things are silent for a while. Nate and Dan are sharing the "He's whipped," look behind him. (He couldn't choose between them as his best man, so he just chose both.) Nate snorts a bit but quiets down after he realizes everyone's staring at him.

They're the first to be married out of all their friends. Dan's engaged to Serena, and Nate's planning to propose to Vanessa. Chuck knows they'll understand when they get married. It's a totally different game. In fact, it's not a game at all.

Nate hands him the rings. Blair wanted to inscribe them, so Chuck had no idea what was on the inside of their rings. Chuck examines it. _For the butterflies._ The inscription could not be more perfect.

They're declared man and wife. Chuck's heart is pounding for the first time in his life. He finally acknowledges that his life has changed. He just needs to find out if that's a good thing.

He lifts her veil and stares at her; she's surpassed gorgeousness. When their lips touch for what seems like the first time all over again, Chuck Bass says goodbye to an era, and hello a new one. An era with a Waldorf-Bass, some imaginary kids (for now), and a whacked-out relationship.

And he's finally accepted it for what it is: everything he's ever wanted.

--

_Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff._

_Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling his gut._

--

**Author's Note:** And so the story commences. It's been so amazing to write this story, and I could not be more thrilled that people responded to it. I realized that I liked stories in a set order instead of a large plot as I was writing this. So my new story in the works, **The Things We Regret**, is about just exactly that. There's going to be seven parts from the seven main characters. Here's a sneak peak of the first chapter, which is about Serena.

--

_Sometimes I look in the mirror and wonder why people say I'm beautiful._

_Actually, I do it all the time._

_Every blonde-haired, blue eyed person is declared beautiful. It was like that during World War II. Hitler saw it that way. Nate, Jenny, and I? We would have been the beautiful ones. Chuck, Blair, Vanessa, and Dan? They would have been the undesirables, the untouchables. The ones with dirty blood. They were the ones to be considered better off dead._

_I am not beautiful. I am a monster._

--

Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. And the "He's whipped," comment will be panned out in a one-shot in Season Two time. Reviews are awesome! Thanks, Cass


End file.
